moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Wagner
Bishop Joseph Wagner, spent much of his youth studying the Light, eventually working his way up to be one of several Bishops of Lordaeron. During the fall of Lordaeron the then middle-aged man aided civilians with escaping the city before later joining the Scarlet Crusade as a Inquisitor. The now elderly man suffers from extreme bouts of post traumatic distress, as a result of being captured and tortured by the Forsaken. Appearance Joseph is a elderly man with salted black hair which he keeps long to either brush it over the burned side of his face or pulled up into a messy bun. A well groomed beard decorates his facial features, again serving as a cover for the extreme burns the man suffered in his past. His right eye was blinded during torture, giving the right side of his face an even more gruesome appearance between all the scars. The scars are twisted and raised, a result of never properly healing. The man carries himself with a limp due to his missing left leg, using a ornate cane carved to look like a staff of the Bishops of the Holy Light. Unlike most, he chooses to have his missing leg replaced by a wooden leg instead of something mechanical and has been known to fling his leg at individuals if something isn't to his liking. Suffering from extreme anger problems when upset and his traumatic experiences are triggered the usual calm and quiet man tends to be loud and overbearing. Lastly due to the trauma the Bishop suffers from shakes that make it hard for him to control his hands often, forcing him to hold onto his cane even tighter or sitting and folding his hands tightly as if he were in the midst of prayer to gain any form of control. History Orphaned after his parents died Joseph took to the Lordaeron laity at an early age, serving the local Priests and Clerics as needed in order to study their works. Eventually completing his training for Priesthood, Joseph was one of several men and women who were raised to Bishops around the same time. Among his companions during that time were Eric Shawston, Niklos Adamant, and Julie Lamberty (later Wagner). While Eric Shawston left the Priesthood to lead a battalion of knights of Lordaeron, Julie and Niklos remained on a similar path. Julie had a fiery passion Joseph truly enjoyed about the woman and eventually the two were married. During the fall of Lordaeron the two did as much as they could to save any civilians they came across during their escape from the city, in turn loosing the child Julie carried. After a brief period of grief and depression Julie became extremely passionate about joining the Scarlet Crusade and urged her husband to do the same. Hesitant at first, the Bishop did eventually join with the Scarlets and with his wife by his side the two joined the Inquisitorial branch. Striking fear into the hearts of the Undead forces, Julie and Joseph were known for their ambitious tactics to get information out of those they considered enemies. Joseph Wagner and his wife were overrun by Forsaken during one of their missions, killing Julie and capturing Joseph. The Inquisitor was hauled off to heavily guarded tower where he was tortured by the Forsaken squadron that had captured him. Disfiguring the man so much with burns and wounds, and the removal of his leg the Forsaken jested in sending him back to the Scarlet Crusade who would not recognize their brother in arms as a still living being and therefor kill him in their stead. After what seemed like weeks of torture and confinement in a box that forced the breaking of bones by the Forsaken, Joseph on the verge of death called on the last bit of strength he possessed to free himself from his captors. Eventually found by travelling merchants, the Scarlet Inquisitor was nursed back to health before retiring from all his work and falling back into depression. Finding no peace in his work, Joseph began to travel through back and forth between Stormwind and Tyr's Hand Cathedral, making his appearances to masses a rare thing. Joseph often speaks of his wife Julie as if she hasn't passed, due to simply blocking out the trauma that came from the torturing. The Bishops mind in general seems like a jumbled mess as a result, often not sure what time or date it is or what location he is at. Though generally not a dangerous man, Bishop Joseph Wagner is often only armed with his cane, his wooden leg and the Light he calls upon, though the tossing of his leg into a crowd has caused a few bruises here and there. Category:Characters Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Priests Category:Bishops Category:Council of Bishops Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Brotherhood of Clemency Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian